


at night and in the mornings, in your arms, i'm loving you

by jollllly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, pure fluff, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Cosette is a morning person, Éponine is more of a night-owl. But this works out well enough for the pair.This is just a self-indulgent eposette cuddle fic
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	at night and in the mornings, in your arms, i'm loving you

The day was winding down. After a nice night in, a dinner prepared by Cosette as Éponine had worked an evening shift, and a movie on the couch with a glass of wine each, Cosette was exhausted.

Her girlfriend stood at the sink, scrubbing at the pan used to prepare their meal. Cosette came up behind her and rested her face against Éponine’s back, sighing contentedly as she hugged her from behind.

“You seem exhausted, go to bed,” Éponine pleaded with an amused roll of her eyes, not stopping in her scrubbing at the pan.

“Hmm, but I’d rather go to bed with you,” came a soft, muffled voice as Cosette stayed in place.

Éponine sighed softly, but couldn’t keep a smile off her face. God, she loved this girl.

“I’m almost finished, I swear. Then we can cuddle all night.” She picked up one of the hands wrapped around her waist and kissed it before gently placing it back where it had held her tight.

Éponine could feel her girlfriend hiding her face against her back and imagined just how adorable she certainly looked, exhausted and flustered as she was.

After a moment, Cosette seemed to have recovered enough to respond, “Okay, but I’m not letting go.”

Éponine let out a breathy laugh, “Wouldn’t want you to anyways.”

She quickly finished cleaning. Navigating the kitchen to dry and put away the pan was a bit of a hassle with her sleepy girlfriend attached to her back, but they managed with plenty of giggles and no bruises. Soon enough the two women were in bed, tucked against each other, soft, warm blankets surrounding them.

Cosette hummed softly against Éponine who grinned at her, “You happy now?”

“Mm-hm!” came her reply, not even opening her eyes.

“I could never say no to you anyways. You’re too fucking adorable.”

Cosette’s face scrunched up as her smile grew and she hid her heating face into her girlfriend, “Ep!” A soft voice called out.

She laughed at her exclamation, “What? It’s true! You are so, so cute when you’re tired. Your sleepy voice, the way you turn into a koala? I swear, I fall more in love with you every night.”

Éponine let out another laugh as her girlfriend squirmed at the attention, smile widening even more, face flushing even more. Not even her drowsiness could stand a chance against her girlfriend’s compliments. Finally Cosette pulled her face back to look at Éponine properly. Her eyes were drooping with tiredness, but her grin was as wide as it could be. She kissed her girlfriend softly before answering, “I love you. Even when you make me squirm, even when I can’t think. I love you.”

Éponine gave her a kiss in return, “I love you too.”

They resumed their previous positions, tucked into each other, waiting for sleep to take them away.

“Now go to sleep or you’ll regret it in the morning.”

“Mmm, so smart. Goodnight,” Éponine could already hear sleep overtaking her as she spoke. Cosette’s breathing grew steadily deeper as she drifted off.

It wasn’t too long before Éponine followed suit, persuaded by the soft rhythm of her girlfriend’s breathing and the promise of more time together in the morning.

Cosette woke to sun streaming into the room, as always. She glanced over at Éponine, still fast asleep. Just one glance was enough to keep her there, staring at her, taking in the serenity on her face, the tranquility of her body at rest, her wild hair loose, spread every which way. She was beautiful. She deserved her rest. She worked so hard, and achieved so much, but she deserved to sleep.

She slowly shifted, not wanting to disturb her resting girlfriend. Cosette crawled out of bed, and tip-toed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. She went about her morning routine, making breakfast, drinking a mug of tea, and preparing the coffee machine for when Éponine would awake in her own time.

After a while, Cosette returned to the room and softly sat next to Éponine, book in hand, content to wait until her girlfriend woke up. It wasn’t much longer before, mid-chapter, Éponine rolled over, towards her girlfriend, hugging her waist as she groggily used her as a new pillow. Cosette smiled and put her book down, freeing a hand to pet down Éponine’s back as the latter dozed for a bit longer, content, with a lazy smile on her face at her girlfriend’s return.

“G’morning,” Éponine mumbled as she woke up properly for the first time not too long after. She nuzzled into her girlfriend as Cosette continued playing with her hair and comfortingly petting her back.

“Good morning, lovely,” she placed a kiss on Éponine’s head.

The latter hummed in acknowledgment, her voice low and melodic, staying put for a bit longer as she waited for sleep to disappear from her mind. Then Éponine rolled over, freeing her girlfriend and giving herself space to stretch out.

Cosette giggled at her, “You’re like a cat!”

Éponine cracked a smile and languidly sat up to face her, lounging back on one hand, “A very terrifying cat you’d never cross, right?”

“Oh, of course.”

They smiled at each other before meeting in a kiss.

“C’mon, I’ll make you coffee,” Cosette said softly, tucking the stray hairs in front of Éponine’s face behind her ear. “And I have breakfast waiting.”

Éponine groaned softly, “You are too good to me. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Ah, but I wanted to,” she smiled at the girl in front of her.

Éponine hummed in contentment, looking at the incredible woman in front of her, “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They met again, exchanging soft kisses, soft touches, and soft words, enjoying the company of their love. Breakfast could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
